2003 Heartland 500
The 2003 Heartland 500 was race number 33. It is one of six "500's" (the Virginia race was abandoned after 2001 after big flood collapsed and flooded the track and it was deemed too damaged and costly to repair and a new one opened in 2012) along with the Nightdona/Florida 500 (always race 1), Los Angeles 500 (usually race 31), BnL 500 (usually race 7), Olympus 500 at Kansas (usually race 4), and Calladega 500 (usually race 22). It was known for Slider Petrolski's GIANT HUMONGOUS SUPER HORRIFIC FLIPPING CRASH on lap 57! Slider Petrolski got loose on turn 4 and started flipping and flipping before getting hit by Dirkson D'agostino (speaking of which he got in a crash too but it wasn't as significant) causing his tire to explode and him to catch fire. The King won with Ruby Oaks 2nd and Ernie Gearson 3rd. Crusty Rotor took 4th while Billy Oilchanger took 5th. Winford Rutherford and Eugene Carbureski (consider Cruz Ramirez and Flip Dover as them) passed the burning Petrolski. Petrolski flipped 26 times and landed on wheels safely. Winford and Eugene finished only 199 laps as they stopped racing for a brief bit to see what happened to Petrolski. It was also one of the races of part-time racer Sage Vanderspin, who finished the 200 laps somehow in 10th and Petrolski would get replaced by Zeb until he returned for the 2004 Nightdona 500. Chick Hicks was 14th. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAmcFRQkWgc at 10:54 - Original Broadcast Transcript Bob: Slider Petrolski is spinning, HARD IN THE WALL, THIS IS HISTORIC!! Darrell: SLIDER FLIPPING BADLY! That is 12 flips already! Bob: Dirkson D'agostino comes! OH! HE HITS HIM! Darrell: Slider still flipping! OH MY GOD! HIS WHOLE TIRE EXPLODED OH MY GOD! Bob: SLIDER IS ON FIRE! I REPEAT LIKE PINKIE, RARELY, YOU, AND SPIKE! SLIDER IS ON FIRE!! HE'S SO GONNA GET REPLACED BY ZEB!! Darrell: SO SO SO GONNA BE REPLACED BY ZEB! MAYBE FOR LIFE! Speaking of which I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE!!!!! Bob: PETROLSKI STILL FLIPPING! SAD SAD DAY AT HEARTLAND! CHICK HICKS AND ERNIE GEARSON TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS TO WHATS HAPPENING BEHIND THEM! SLIDER STILL FLIPPING HEAVILY! WINFORD AND EUGENE WITNESS THE SCARY SCARY FLIPS! HE STOPS FLIPPING! SLIDES A LONG WAY ON THE GRASS AND COMES TO A STOP ON HIS ROOF! Winford: OH MY GOD! Eugene: THIS IS CRAZY! Winford: WE SHOULD GO CHECK ON SLIDER! The King: Guys, let's see Slider Petrolski. Billy: Good idea. Claude Scruggs: Yes. Slider(weakly): What happened? Winford: YOU CRASHED! Slider(weakly): That is (Popeye toot) bad. Really bad. Eugene: It is very bad! You are on fire and leaking oil and everything The King: That's pretty bad. As bad as Inngas crash back in 2002 if not even worse! Slider(very weakly): WHAT! my crash worse than Inngas crash? This can't be happening! Ambulance: Make way! Slider Petrolski has to go to hospital! Winford: Uh sure. Eugene: Go ahead! Slider is very badly damaged! super damaged I mean! Luke: DID YOU (Seal Bark) HEAR THAT, ROGER!? Roger: LET ME CHECK ON NONE OTHER THAN SLIDER PETROLSKI! Sidewall Shine Crew Chief: OH MY FREAKING GOD! THAT JUST HAPPENED! SLIDER PETROLSKI HAD THE WORST CRASH I HAVE EVER SEEN!!! NOT AS BAD AS HAUL INNGAS BUT STILL!!!!!! Bobbie Tirechanger: SLIDER PETROLSKI MAY NEVER RACE AGAIN AFTER TODAY'S HEARTLAND 500!! Sidewall Shine Pitty 2: I KNOW RIGHT! Bob: Terrible crash on today's Heartland 500. Results #The King - 200 laps #Ruby Oaks - 200 laps #Ernie Gearson - 200 laps #Crusty Rotor - 200 laps #Ralph Carlow - 200 laps #Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps #Todd Marcus - 200 laps #Slider Petrolski - 200 laps #Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps #Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps #Haul Inngas - 200 laps #Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps #Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps #Chick Hicks - 200 laps #Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps #Ryan Shields - 200 laps #Mike Yankee - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby or Win95 Gallery Slider Petrolski Crashing in the 2003 Heartland 500.png|Slider's result after the crash. Slider Petrolski 2003 Heartland 500 Crash.jpg|Slider Petrolski's crash. Category:Historic Races Category:Races That Have The Most Danegerous Crashes